


crash

by LizzyBizzy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	crash

_Just crash, fall down_   
_I’ll wrap my arms around you now_   
_Just crash, it’s our time now_   
_To make this work second time around_

_ _

> _ [Come scream into the void with me ](https://linktr.ee/lizzybizzyo) _


End file.
